conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Perfection
What is Perfection? Perfection is a system that was implemented into Conquer in 2017. It gives players both increased Mattack/Pattack as well as MDefense/Defense among other helpful passive abilities How To Perfect Your Gears To perfect your gears, also known as tempering, you go to the perfection menu in Forging. You can then either temper by using +Stones/Items of the same type or Star Stones. +Stones/Items will give the same progression as they do when you + your gears. Please see Composition* for more information on this. Star Stones give different values based on the type of stone you have. There are 4 different types they are as follows: Note: You can only perfect super gear with either your name or no name on it, and only when you are wearing a full set of it. Also, you can only level each gear evenly, so each piece of gear has to be at least level 1 perfection to start leveling one of the pieces to level 2. You can over level a gear for example: say you level one piece to level 10+ by putting all the stones at once. You can do this, but you cannot level it again until the rest of your gear catches up to the level of that gear piece. Once you perfect your gear it will have your name attached to it, and the only way to change it to another character is by paying cps. Please see the section on Ownership for more information. You can also quick+ (gamble) to try and use your current points that are in your equipment to jump to the next stage. For example: In the picture above I have 11% worth of points into the level. If I push the quicken button and then OK it basically becomes a roulette and gives me an 11% chance which I will then either lose all the current progess if I fail and have the progress then reset to 0/5000, or the item will jump to the next level if I succeeds. Quicken is only available from 1 Moon and higher for perfection levels. Cost Per Level Of Perfection After you reach 6 Moons the cost to upgrade gears is the same until you reach max perfection. There are a lot of levels of perfection. The transitions go as follows: Star, Moon, Sun, Heart, Skull, Crown. Each having 9 levels thus the total level of perfection per gear is 54. The total point cost to perfect a single item is 517,590. Also known as 17.75 +8's. It's going to take you a lot of time, and or money to finish perfecting your gears. My suggestion is to always do your dailies and any events tq has out. A good goal on perfection is 325 due to that being when the damage calculations max out as well as gaining most effects including Absolute Luck ''which gives you a 5% chance to cause 2x damage this works in harmony with your ''Lucky Strike skill so at this level you have a 12% chance to cause x2 damage to monsters, bosses, poles etc. Total Attack & Defense Stats At Each Perfection Level Perfection Passive Skills, Effects, And Chance At Each Level Below are a couple of charts of what perfection level and % chance each skill has of activating. For Example: 16 - 1% Means level 16 with a 1% chance of activating. Talisman Effects Changes from each item will be in Bold In some instances bigger isn't better. If your perfection is on the lower side, you may prefer using a gourd to any of the trophies due to Toxin Eraser when going against a ninja. Perfection Ownership Perfection Ownership is the "owner" of the gear, this is determined by who perfected the gear first. To change the ownership you have to go to the perfection menu under Forging to do so. You can still wear the gear that you do not own and obtain the perfection level added into your stats. You just cannot upgraded it until you switch Ownership. It can cost up to 1500 cps to exchange the ownership on any gear 9 Star or higher. Please see the chart below for the full list and cost of Ownership Transfer. Perfection Exchange Perfection exchange is a bit different. It is located in the same forging areas as the others and is when you swap your perfection from one piece of gear to another. You have to have ownership on both pieces in order to do this. Both pieces of gear cannot be locked in which you wish to exchange perfection on. Exchanging perfection is exactly what is sounds like, swapping from one piece of gear to another. Why is this helpful? This is usually done by bulkers, or players after saving for a long time. They will buy +8 gears of a cheaper class, such as Trojan or Warrior, and then max out a super armor to full perfection or at least to a very high level. From there they will then swap the really strong perfection onto a strong class such as Dragon Warrior, or Windwalker etc whose +8's are at least double if not triple the price of the class they are switching from. You cannot swap from bound to unbound or vice versa you can only swap from unbound to unbound or bound to bound. It has a set cost of 1000 '''cps per exchange no matter the perfected level of the gears. Perfection of Alt-Set Gear Perfection of your alt set of Gear comes in handy in a couple different situations. The one most people take advantage of is the double effect of 2-handers and the cost of them. By this I means a maxed out 2-handed weapon instead of counting for 54 perfection instead counts for '''108. Thus, many people will buy +8 2-handers because they are the most under used weapon in the game for really cheap and fully perfect a no + super spear etc and wear it on their alt set. This way if both their main weapons are not max perfection then the game prioritizes the highest perfection, thus using the perfection of the alt-set 2hander vs the main weapons and increasing the players overall perfection. The second way this is used is for Water Taoist, and in some instances Tank Monks who use Love Forever Rings vs Bracelet/Attack or Dex Ring. Since you cannot perfect love forever rings, it is best to put another item in your alt gear to use for perfection. This is useful for Tank waters and monks who wish to use it. Please see below for a picture examples. Perfection Ranking (Wall of Prestige) & Gear Ranking While the perfection gear ranking is still pretty much useless, character ranking overall now maters. The top 3 characters of each class per server gain extra stats. Physical Damage Class Rank Gains Rank 1: +1500 hp, +500 Pattack, +500 Final Pattack + and - Rank 2: +1000 hp, +300 Pattack, +300 Final Pattack + and - Rank 3: +500 hp, + 100 Pattack, +100 Final Pattack + and - Magical Damage Class Rank Gains Rank 1: +1500 hp, +800 Mattack, +500 Final Pattack + and - Rank 2: +1000 hp, +500 Mattack, +300 Final Pattack + and - Rank 3: +500 hp, + 300 Mattack, +100 Final Pattack + and -